


Keep On Giving

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Reylo - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: A cozy Christmas Reylo fic full of fluff and smut.Rey is eagerly awaiting the delivery of her Christmas present, a luxury vibrator. There’s only one problem – it was accidentally delivered to her neighbor, Ben Solo.





	Keep On Giving

Rey refreshed the UPS tracking app for the millionth time. Finally, the thick green line that marked her package’s progress moved a tic to the right and the status changed over to _‘Out for delivery’_. The Christmas present she had bought for herself was almost to her apartment and she only had one more exam left before winter break began. Life couldn’t be better.

She’d exchanged presents with her friends at a modest get-together the previous weekend. The little haul of sweet smelling lotions and candles were all well and good but what she was really looking forward to was _the gift that would keep on giving_ as she thought of the contents of her delivery. 

Throughout the past semester, whenever she’d needed a break from studying, she had pored over online reviews and watched unboxing videos until she finally made up her mind. The special edition, cordless, Turbo-Wand in merlot red was the perfect vibrator for her. 

Rey breezed through her Advanced Aeronautical Engineering final exam, stopped at the bodega across from campus to pick up a few final hibernation supplies, and caught the 3:30 express bus across town. When she was two stops from her building, her phone buzzed. _**Delivered**_ flashed at the top of her notifications and she felt a pulse of anticipation between her legs. 

Rey stomped the snow off her boots in the entryway of her apartment building before dashing up the stairs. There it was. Nestled against her door, the unassuming plain package was exactly what the website had described as _discreet shipping_ on their website. 

She snatched up the box and hurried inside as she fished out her pocket knife with her other hand. Neatly slicing the tape, she couldn’t help but grin as she scooped out the cardboard fluff that cradled the... very expensive-looking bottle of whiskey within? 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Rey flipped back the flaps of the box and looked at the sticker label. 

_Ben Solo_  
_Apt. 306_

HOLY FUCK. She was 206. As quickly as she could, she replaced the packing material before sprinting out the door and to the stairwell. 

Taking two at time, she dashed up the stairs to the top floor before coming to a halt in front of 306. Her heart was pounding; there was no package out front. 

Just as Rey raised her hand to knock, the door flew open to reveal a very tall man with long dark hair staring back at her. He was holding a box of a similar size to the one she had gripped to her chest. To her complete horror, she noticed that while he’d done a careful job of it, there was clearly a fresh stripe of tape holding the box closed. 

“Ben Solo?” she asked in a strained voice. 

The man nodded. “Rey Niima?”

She nodded as well. They exchanged the packages they were holding as if any sudden movements would set off a bomb.

Her mind raced for something to say that could somehow alleviate her embarrassment, but her wit had shriveled up and died. There was the classic, I bought it as a joke for a friend, but no one buys a friend a luxury vibrator as a gag gift, at least not anyone who eats ramen on the regular and has to occasionally borrow money for text books.

“Sorry,” said Ben, his face was stoic but the tips of his ears that poked out of his hair were burning bright red. 

“No problem,” she mumbled as she wondered how weird it would seem to just turn and run away. Speed had been of vital importance a minute ago, but it had all been in vain and now she sorely wished she had taped his box closed as well. “I hope you enjoy your whiskey,” she said.

“Likewise,” he responded automatically but then his mouth fell open. “I mean… Enjoy whatever… Ah, fuck.” His eyes rolled up to the ceiling as if he were begging some god to strike him dead.

“It’s fine,” she said and then jerked her thumb over her shoulder, “I’m just going to go. Before this gets anymore awkward.”

“Good plan.” Ben took a step back and closed the door as she inched away.

\--

Having survived total mortification in front of the man who lived directly above her, she shuffled back to her studio. She took her new toy out of its packaging and inspected it closely. The red was more of an ox-blood than a merlot in her opinion, but it suited her just fine. The velvety texture of the toy exceeded her expectations and the handle fit her grip perfectly. It was exactly as elegant and sexy as she had imagined.

Rey charged the toy fully and then slipped it into its satin travel-bag before returning it to the box it came in. She wrapped the box in the sparkly snowflake paper she’d purchased just for the occasion, added a bow, and then placed it under her modest Christmas tree. It was the only present on the golden tree skirt and there was no one to stop her from unwrapping it right now, but Rey firmly believed that anticipation was half the fun.

That night, as she lay in her bed while casually surfing for porn on her phone as her fingers lazily stroked her clit, her mind wandered back to her neighbor, Ben Solo. He must be new in the building; she definitely would have remembered such a tall, cute guy if she had run into him in the hallway before.

Rey laid her phone back on her nightstand and closed her eyes. She conjured a different ending to the afternoon’s madcap package exchange. What if Ben hadn’t given her back her box? What if he had pulled her into his apartment without a word? He would strip her naked, maybe, tie her to his bed, her legs spread wide. He would watch her squirm while he plugged in the wand, and her cunt would be leaking on his sheets in expectation of the pleasure to come.

When the blinking charge light finally settled to a constant glow, he would lay the head of the wand against her clit. With that deliciously deep baritone of his, he would tell her to beg, he would tease her about how needy she was and then finally, when she couldn’t take it any longer, he would thumb the power switch on.

Rey was furiously rubbing her clit now. “Ben,” she moaned loudly, as the sweet build of her pleasure turned off the part of her brain that cared if her neighbors heard her masturbating. With her free hand, she slipped two fingers into her mouth and sucked, imagining they were his thick fingers against her tongue as he promised to replace them with his cock.

She gasped and squeezed her legs together as her orgasm made her quiver. She teased herself through her aftershocks, her fingers were practiced when it came to coaxing out every last drop of her pleasure. 

She sighed as she got up from her bed and stumbled into the bathroom. As much as she loved taking care of herself by hand, she was really looking forward to a little help from her new toy. 

\--

Christmas Eve morning, Rey woke up and changed out of her pajamas into another pair of slightly warmer pajamas before dropping onto the couch with a plate of leftover pizza and a giant mug of hot cocoa. Somewhere in the middle of the Lifetime Original, holiday rom-com marathon, she must have dozed off. A sharp knock at the door woke her. The building had been mostly empty over the last few days, the apartments were all studios and the majority of the residents clearly were traveling elsewhere for the holiday season. 

Rey opened the door to find a rosy-cheeked Ben Solo standing on her welcome mat. He was panting slightly and had on cold-weather running clothes. She had noticed he was tall when they had first met but she hadn’t fully appreciated how broad and muscular he was as she ogled how his top clung tightly to his chest. Rey willed herself to stop staring at his body and look at his face.

“UPS was at it again,” he said as he handed her a small box. 

“Thanks,” she said shily as she doubled-checked that it was her name on the package before tucking it under her arm.

Ben ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair and Rey felt a fluttering sensation low in her belly. “Sorry for bothering you on Christmas Eve,” he said, “but I didn’t know if you were still here and I didn’t want to chance leaving it in the hallway if it was something important like a present for your boyfriend.”

Was he fishing to find out if she’s single? Rey bit her lip to keep herself from grinning like a total fool. “It’s just a replacement part I ordered,” she said. “I don’t have a boyfriend, just an electric toothbrush.” 

“Oh, ok” Ben stammered. Rey’s whole body flushed hot as she realized how that sounded. 

“What I meant was that the package is for me not a boyfriend,” she sputtered. “I don’t use my toothbrush for that!” 

“I know,” Ben blurted and now he was blushing bright red, “Oh god. I didn’t mean it like that either. Fuck.”

Rey let out a sharp laugh that ended in a snort. She clapped a hand over her mouth and nose and closed her eyes. Sometimes you just have to own it to move past it, she thought. “Can we start over and forget that you know about my massive vibrator?” she asked glancing up at him.

Ben’s face broke into a wide, goofy grin. “Yeah, I think that would be good.”

“I’m Rey,” she said as she extended her hand.

“Ben,” he offered, and they shook. Something about the way his skin felt as it touched hers made her desperate to not let go but her hand fell back to her side anyway.

“Do you have plans for the holiday?” she asked. She didn’t want the conversation to end just yet.

“Not really. You?”

“Well, I’m planning on watching at least two more low-budget movies before making pancakes for dinner,” she said and then added a quick, silent prayer for a Christmas miracle before continuing, “You can join me if you want.”

“Oh, ok,” he said, sounding genuinely surprised and pleased by her offer. “That would be nice. I need to shower first. Is it safe to assume that the dress code is casual?”

“Aim for a step below casual.” She pointed to her own sweats. “Think _day pajamas._ ”

“Alright,” he chuckled, “I’ll see you soon.”

\--

Rey held her arms out wide, “Please join me for the full apartment tour,” she said as she spun in a circle; Ben had to take a step back to avoid getting hit by her hands. When she completed a 360 degree turn she said, “The end. Please make sure you have all your personal items before selecting your preferred location on the couch.”

Ben laughed as he looked over her space. “We have the same layout but somehow your place feels bigger. Warmer too. It’s very nice.”

“Thanks,” she said as she took the half-eaten tin of Christmas chocolates and the fancy bottle of whiskey Ben had brought and laid them on the counter.

After pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey into a mug Rey had permanently borrowed from the University café, he joined her on the couch. She couldn’t help but notice that he smelled like minty aftershave with a hint of musk. It was intoxicating.

“Die Hard or White Christmas?” she asked as she offered him the far end of her checkered afghan. 

Ben propped his wooly-socked feet on her coffee table next to hers. She liked that he seemed comfortable in her space even though they’d barely just met. “White Christmas,” he said.

“Really?” Her eyebrows nearly reached her hairline. “I thought for sure you’d pick Bruce over Bing.”

“White Christmas was my favorite as a kid. I’m warning you now, I know all the words. Not just the songs but the dialogue too.”

“Mutual, I’m sure,” Rey said with a wink.

\-- 

The kitchen area of her apartment was tiny and with Ben in it, there was barely any room to maneuver at all. Their arms bumped against each on several occasions. And once, while she tried to scoot past him with a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs in her hands, her ass had brushed against his thigh. She’d nearly dropped the eggs.

“What are you drinking?” he asked as he reached for the bottle she was holding.

“Cheap cider. I plundered the budget bin. It came with a little plastic wreath around the bottle neck.”

“Bright Water’s Fireside Cider,” Ben read as he passed his thumb over the label. 

“Try some,” she offered. 

He took a sip and then pulled a face. “That’s insanely sweet! How can you drink this crap?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Give it back if you’re going to be such a snob.” Just as she reached for the bottle, Ben lifted it up high over his head. 

“Oh, how mature,” she teased as she tried to jump for the bottle and failed; she barely could reach past his elbow. She jumped again but when she landed she teetered a little and braced a hand against his chest. He steadied her with his left hand on her hip and then bowed his head to place a light kiss on her lips. It was over before she even knew what had happened.

“What was that for?” She stared at her hand that was still laying against him; she swore she could feel his heart pounding. 

“Mistletoe,” he said as he lowered his arm and tapped a finger against the label on her cider before handing it back to her. Sure enough, a drawing of a bright green sprig with little white berries appeared over the brand name.

Rey took a step back and then drew a long swig. Ben’s lips were still wet from her drink. She wanted him to kiss her again.

After eating way too many pancakes, they stood side by side in front of the kitchen sink, making quick work of their dirty dishes. 

“Ben?”

“Mm-hmm?” he murmured as he dried the last plate. The slight flex in his forearms made her salivate.

“Would you have kissed me without the mistletoe?”

He froze for second like his brain had shorted before turning towards her. “Would you have wanted me to?”

“Yes,” she said quietly. “Would you kiss me again?”

“Ok,” he said, she couldn’t help but stare as his lips parted. They were just so full and perfect.

“Properly this time,” she added as she met his darkening gaze.

Ben wiped his hands off on a tea towel. “I think I can manage that,” he said, and he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb gently over her lower lip before leaning in. Rey thought her knees were going to give out when his mouth finally met hers. She’d felt fireworks on occasion when kissing boys in the past. This, however, was the kind of kiss that made you melt into the floor and forget your own name for a moment.

That’s how it started and that’s how it continued. Every few minutes, Rey would ask Ben for a kiss and he would happily oblige. Each kiss lasted a little bit longer, each moment becoming a little more charged. By the time they moved back to the couch, with Ben on his back and Rey pressed against his chest, they were locked in a full make-out session.

-

A low chime echoed through the quiet. The musty grandfather clock she’d bought from _Hunk of Junk Thrift_ rousted them both.

“It’s midnight,” said Ben.

Rey smiled. “Happy Christmas.”

He kissed her in reply. “You going to open your present?” he asked pointing with his chin at the lone gift under the tree.

She buried her face against his chest. “It’s just something I bought for myself,” she said before sheepishly adding, “You’ve already seen what’s inside.”

“Oh,” he said in a mischievous tone. “Is me being here ruining your fun?”

Rey lifted her head and stuck out her tongue at him. “I’m not ashamed about enjoying myself.” 

“Nor should you be. I’m only teasing,” he said, tucking a loose wave of hair behind her ear.

She pressed her lips against his, savoring the softness of his mouth. His erection was prodding against her thigh and she had been wet since he had first kissed her. They were still on the couch and her bed was only a few steps away. She wasn’t ready for that just yet, though. Rey was bold, and she had had her fair share of first date fun. With Ben, however, she wanted to savor the steady build between them.

A little temptation, though, never hurt. “Would you like to watch?” she asked, her stomach was tying itself in knots, but her voice stayed calm.

Ben’s eyebrows shot up as he cracked a grin. “That sounds amazing.”

She clambered off him and grabbed her present before settling onto the oversized armchair next to the tree. The soft twinkling lights made the snowy wrapping paper shimmer and the yule log channel they’d left playing quietly on the tv emitted a cozy crackling noise.

Rey peeled off the paper and easily snapped the scotch tape with her fingers. She let the vibrator fall from its pouch into her hand; the weight of it satisfied her. Turning over onto his side and propping his head on his hand, Ben watched intently as she slid off her leggings and her socks but kept her panties on.

The vibrations tickled her fingers as she powered on her shiny red toy to the lowest setting. She drew up her knees and curled her toes over the edge of the chair. Her white underwear was already soaked from kissing Ben and left very little to the imagination.

Pulling up her sweatshirt, she tucked the sides under her armpits to keep it up over her breasts. She hadn’t bothered with a bra and based on Ben’s sharp inhalation he was enjoying the view.

She passed the rumbling head of the toy over her nipples, causing them to instantly harden. Then, as slowly as she could manage with the welling need inside her, she glided the toy along her inner thighs before finally laying the bulging head of the vibrator on top of her clit.

“Oh fuck,” she swore. The deep rumbling sensation was even better than she had imagined. Her head rolled back against the chair for a moment as she breathed through the sudden pulse of desire. But she needed to see Ben, to witness how much he liked seeing her like this, so she straightened back up and met his eyes.

He was palming the crotch of his sweats that tented with his erection. “Is it alright if I follow along?” he asked, his voice impossibly deep.

“Yes, please,” she said. Ben pushed down the front of his pajama pants, his long, thick cock sprung free. She could make out a few glistening drops of precome as he worked his foreskin over the head of his cock. Knowing that the sight of her playing with herself had made him so aroused had her head spinning.

She pressed the up-arrow on the wand and the leap to a higher intensity had her suddenly on the edge. Rocking her hips upwards against the head of the wand caused her teeth to chatter. “Oh, oh fuck,” she yelped as her climax pounded through her. She pulled the toy away from her pulsating clit, but the memory of the rumbling pressure continued to wrack her body.

Ben stood up and crossed the room towards her; his cock bobbing with each step. She could feel her heart beating faster as he approached. She wanted him desperately now but _anticipation_ , the word spun in her brain, was the fun.

“What are you-” she began to ask but then he just dropped to his knees on the rug in front of her chair.

“Again, please,” he said, as he began rolling his hand up and down over his cock once more. She could smell him from this distance and every ounce of her body yelled for more.

Rey beamed as Ben settled into his front row seat to her show. She closed her legs loosely and worked her panties off before spreading them again.

“Fuck,” Ben whispered reverently as he focused on her bare cunt. She knew she was messy and wet from her first orgasm and it pleased her to see him savoring the sight.

Her clit still ached, but she didn’t want to wait any longer. Rey thumbed the wand to its lowest setting before carefully placing it just above her clit. Her cunt clenched around nothing and she squirmed.

“Is it too much?” he asked. His breaths came heavier now, and she found the rise and fall of his chest to be hypnotic.

“No,” she said, smiling at his concern, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Ben tugged off his sweatshirt to reveal his broad, muscled torso. He was pale and perfect in the low light. Rey bit her bottom lip hard to keep from groaning. 

“Would you like a little help?” he asked as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Ok, but just a little” she said before adding with a nod towards his cock. “Nothing too big.”

He smiled, and she melted. “Of course,” he said before switching hands so he could stroke himself with his left while his right grazed over her inner thighs.

Rey cooed at the soft sensation, she let the wand drift a little lower until it was barely above her clit. She could feel her slick dripping out of her now.

“Would just a bit more be alright?” Ben asked. 

Rey’s muscles were a tangle of tight and loose. “Yes.”

The tips of his index and middle finger stroked over the lips of her vulva before settling against the opening of her cunt. They drew gentle shapes there, never pushing inside, just teasing her edges. She felt annoyed that he won’t go further, and she cursed herself for saying ‘just a little’ when now the only thing she wanted was everything Ben.

She slouched and then moved her feet from the chair to rest on his shoulders in a foolish quest for more contact. It wasn’t enough of course but something inside her told her that it would never be enough with him, the pursuit would always be on-going.

“Give in, Rey,” he said. She was trying to wiggle her body forward, to somehow find a way to impale herself on his fingers in this position. She couldn’t. With a needy groan she turned up the vibration on the wand and pressed it heavily into her clit.

“Ben!” she screamed as her whole body shook and her vision whited out. The toy dropped to the rug between them, still roaring with life. Her heels slipped forward, and her knees hooked on the tops of his shoulders.

Ben leaned over her now, pushing her thighs against her chest, crushing her slightly. His kisses were hungry on her lips again and she could feel the hurried movement of his clenched hand against her belly as he continued to work over his cock. His mouth fell open and she felt him twitch as hot come spurted over her tits and her belly.

“Holy fuck, Rey,” he moaned with his forehead pressed against hers. 

“Such language,” she chided. “And on Christmas.”

He laughed and then guided her legs off his shoulders and down around his waist. Holding her tight, he lifted her off the chair. They were only upright for a moment before he dipped her low so quickly that her nails dug into his shoulders from fear of falling.

“Sorry,” he said as he snatched the wand off the floor, powering it off as he stood back up. “We might need this again.”

She licked the bow of his lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth. She let herself fall as he eased them both onto her bed. “The gift that keeps on giving,” Rey murmured, and Ben covered her with his body and kissed her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope your world is full of light, especially if you’re in the dreadfully dark northern hemisphere. ♡♡


End file.
